Petetronic
Petetronic is the second boss of Epic Mickey, and is Tomorrow City's version of Pete. He was sent to the Wasteland to protect Tomorrow City, but he was scared after the Blot's attack and went mad. He is based on Tron from the film franchise of the same name though as seen in this screenshot he takes the appearance of Sark during his boss fight. He is voiced by Jim Cummings. In Epic Mickey In the boss battle with Petetronic, he has two containers on his shoulder-blades. If Mickey wishes to increase his Paint capacity, he will need to redeem Petetronic by filling one of two containers on Petetronic's shoulder-blades with paint, steadily removing parts of his armor and making him an ally. Every time said container is filled with Paint, the shining red lines on his body will turn blue. It will also earn Mickey the Redeemed Petetronic pin from Big Bad Pete in Mean Street. In his Good Ending, Petetronic will be seen riding the Rocket Ride with some Gremlins. If he uses Thinner, he will become more and more vulnerable to his own disk attack, and eventually succumb to it once the Thinner container is full, and the lines on his body also start to turn green. Performing the Thinner-based strategy increases Mickey's Thinner capacity once it is the "End of Line" for Petetronic and earn Mickey the Defeated Petetronic pin, again from Big Bad Pete in Mean Street. But Mickey should be careful when trying to fill him with paint or thinner, though: he'll shoot more balls of thinner at him if you does. If Mickey defeats Petetronic, Pete will be furious, but will still give Mickey the Defeat Petetronic Pin. In his Bad Ending, a virtual image of Petetronic, still twisted by the Blot, appears on a TV screen, scaring away some Gremlins, having survived his battle with Mickey through virtual use. Alongside the rest of the Petes, his ending represents the ways in which we treat others. In'' Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two Petetronic makes a return in ''Epic Mickey 2. He appears in Blot Alley, where he watches over the entrance of Club 13 and opens the door which slams into Oswald, making him dizzy. After explaining where Gremlin Prescott disappeared to (and confirming that no one gets past him into the Club), two Blotworx Rockers and a Blotworx Blocker arrive on the scene and Petetronic asks the heroes to get rid of them. Then the Blue Gremlin will come and help (if you find him in Blot Alley), repair the machine and open the doorway. You can just go to the projector screen, or stay and help fight off the Blotworx. After that he gives them a reward should they help him, and also comments that they're 'not as bad as Big Bad Pete makes them out to be'. If you do not help him, he'll appear in the end of credits scene with all the other Petes in the Bad Ending. In the Good Ending, he is strangely absent. Gallery Good Petetronic.jpg|Petetronic and the Gremlins in the Good Ending Epic50.png|An early design Petetronic and how he would appear as a boss SNielson Mickey T Pete Robot2.jpg|Another early design of Petetronic Oswald dizzy!.jpg|Mickey, Oswald, and Petetronic in Epic Mickey 2 Petronic slamming the door into Oswald.jpg|Mickey meeting Petetronic in Epic Mickey 2 Well big bad pete asked me to help out on mean street.jpg|Pete outside Club 13 IMG_0346.JPG|Early design of Petetronic IMG_0347.JPG Trivia * Petetronic's design is based off of the armor from the live action movie TRON. * Though the initial concept art clearly showed Petetronic to be an animatronic, it is more ambiguous in the finished games, where he could just as well be just a Toon wearing a TRON suit. * Petetronic's name is also a pun of "Pete" (the character he's based from) and "TRON" (the live action Disney movie). It is also on the same time a pun between "Pete" and "Electronic". * If you redeem Petetronic, Gus will comment that his power will be useful for helping Wasteland. * Judging by his appearance in the second game, it seems that, canonically, Petetronic was redeemed in the first game. * The early concept art (second one from the right in the gallery) depicts him as huge, brutish, and vaguely resembling a Pete version of Iron Golems from Wizard 101, and him not even resembling Sark (evil) or Tron (good). * A mix of the two concept-arts was used as a separate character (known as Animatropete) in some fanfictions. * Part of the battle uses a similar version of Zelda's Dead Man's Volley. it:Gambatronico Category:Reformed villains Category:Junction Points Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Animatronics Category:Petes Category:Allies Category:Tomorrow City Category:Bog Easy Category:Epic Mickey Category:Epic Mickey Characters Category:Epic Mickey 2 Characters Category:Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two